


The House Edge

by adepressedmeme



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: The courier, who is seeking aid for Freeside, finds herself alone with Mr. House in the flesh. Their encounter made possible through some advanced technology.
Relationships: Female Courier/Mr. House (Fallout)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The House Edge

**Author's Note:**

> There is simply not enough shipping of Mr. House and the Courier. Please enjoy!

The faint green glow of the monitor was a familiar sight for the courier. It was the only form of communication between her boss House and herself. House was a rather stiff man, but he made for some great conversation. The courier could spend all day in the penthouse talking to him about factions, economics, and social issues. She couldn’t spend a lot of time getting to know House the way she does now while she was still running his errands, but now the Hoover Dam was secure and she could spend hours on end with him. 

The courier grew accustomed to her new, comfy life in the Lucky 38. Her days of running all over the wasteland were over. Now she spent a lot of time reading in the presidential suite, talking to House, playing with Rex, and visiting the casinos. On occasion she would venture out to Freeside to help the Followers in their efforts to clean it up. The courier had been sweet-talking House in hopes of convincing him to send more securitrons to make Freeside safe. 

Today, the courier knew she would convince her monitor man. She was wearing a formal yellow dress that accentuated her deeply sunkissed skin. Jane had told her all about House’s preferences for women to look and behave. She was already there in the intelligence department, but now with her hair freshly washed and this dress on she was sure to strike a chord with him. The screen flashed and House’s pixelated face appeared on the screen. 

“Good morning. I hope the suite is still to your liking?” Mr. House’s voice rang out of the speakers on the desk.   
“Very much so. I wanted to talk to you about Freeside.” She said.   
“We’ve been through this already. Expending more securitrons to Freeside is a poorly calculated decision given the short time that we’ve had control of the Dam. New Vegas is in the infancy of its new life.” He replied.   
“But we could make Freeside part of Vegas, a place for those who don’t have the cap minimum. Not to mention that we could have more visitors if the way here was safer.” The courier defended.   
“I’ve run the numbers, currently it is to our advantage to keep our forces where they are now.” He countered.   
“Isn’t there something I could do to change your mind on this?” She asked. There was a long pause before a response came, and it wasn’t the response she expected.   
“Come down to the basement level, there is something you can do for me.” He sent Victor to lead me down. Victor led the courier to a large apparatus in a room where Jane was at.   
“Hey there sweetie, it looks like House thinks you can do better than me!” Her voice was a conflicting tone of happy and jealous.   
“What do you mean?” She asked Jane.   
“Just let me wire this to your brain and you’ll see.” Jane cheerfully said.   
“Wait, my brain?” The courier stuttered.   
“Yes. This will connect your neural system to the mainframe Mr. House is connected to. There you can interact with him safely.” She answered.   
“If this is what it takes…” The courier trailed off as the modified securitron stuck a needle into her neck. 

The courier was back in the penthouse, fresh food laid out on a table. She took in the room, confused. She could smell the aroma of the freshly cooked steak on a silver plate at one end of the table, but she knew she was in a simulation. So why was it so real? She looked around the room, the monitor that was once there was gone. Its absence left an amazing view of the strip, which wasn’t devastated by nuclear war. She pressed herself to the glass, mesmerized. 

“Do you like it?” House’s voice broke the silence in the air.   
The courier jumped, startled by the voice and even more startled by what she saw. House was standing there, in flesh and bone. He looked just like the handsome face she saw on the monitor everyday. “How is this possible?”   
“I control what is shown here, and I wanted to show you the past.” He replied.   
“It’s beautiful.” The courier responded.   
“Yes, but it pales in comparison to you.” House said, taking the courier’s hand in his and placing a kiss on it. The courier was still and shocked by the action. “Come sit down with me, I have a great meal for us, and I would like to dine with you.”   
“Of course House.” She replied.   
“Please, call me Robert.” He said, pulling out a chair for her.   
“This is all so formal,” she started, “I get the feeling that showing me the past wasn’t all you had in mind.”   
“I am a gentleman dear, I would not expect anything unbecoming of you.” House retorted. “Please, eat.” 

The meal was just as House said it would be. The courier was quick to begin talking of Freeside, but House turned the conversation toward other things. Things that included how the courier looked in her prewar dress and memories he had in the Lucky 38. There plates were now empty. 

“Why don’t we move things upstairs.” House suggested.   
“What’s upstairs?” She asked, irritated at the lack of debate about Freeside.   
“It’s not important what’s there, but what will be there. Come.” House said, guiding the courier by the hand to his bed room. “I need to confess, I didn’t bring you here just to see the past.”   
“I knew there was a catch.” The courier replied.   
“How do you feel towards me?” He asked in a sultry tone. 

The courier felt herself get weak in the knees. She had always thought of House as more than just a boss. There were times while she was in the suite that she thought of what it would be like to be in this very position. Of those times, many resulted in the courier pleasuring herself. House was intelligent and calculating, two of her big turn ons. 

“I...have an unprofessional attraction to you.” The courier admitted.   
“I thought you did. I ran calculations and there was a high probability of that being true.” House put a hand on her lower back, stepping in close to her. “But did you know that I felt the same toward you?”   
“No. Part of me thought you couldn’t have those feelings.” She laughed.   
“And now that you know?” House asked, leaning his face to hers.   
“Now I...I want to…” She cut herself off, pressing her lips to his. He responded by kissing her back, wrapping a hand in her hair. She pressed herself into him, running her fingers in his dark hair. They entangled themselves, slowly moving toward the bed. Their kiss became more passionate with every passing moment. “Robert.” The courier broke their embrace. “I want you to take me.” 

House began undressing the courier, running his hands up and down the length of her body. Her hair stood on end, every touch making her more sensitive and wet. She began undressing House once he finished with her clothes. House moved himself on top of her, trailing his lips from her mouth to her toes. The courier called out his name in anticipation, the desire building up within her. He obliged her calls for more and positioned himself to her sex. Slowly he moved inside, the courier moaning to his pleasure. 

He moved with a stroke of a seasoned man, hitting all the right spots without needing to hammer away in her. His pace picked up to match the courier’s roll of the hip. Sweat beaded up on both of them in their excursion. She felt herself growing closer to climax, crying is name. House gave her the last bit of energy he could muster. They came together, the process drawn out from the sheer intensity of the orgasms. After cleaning herself off they curled together. 

“Robert?” She asked. “Can we talk about Freeside now?”


End file.
